


Another Three Months After

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: Ballie Fluff [3]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Banter, F/F, Queen Bea and Top Dog working together, United front, ballie being cute, fridget being hot, laying down the law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: Peace is not acomplished without some work. Queen Bea and the Top Dog Kaz still got work left to do. Friends, family, understandings and law. All sprinkled with a touch of Fridget 'cause I couldn't leave them out. I love them!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gentle reminder that the title indicate the time-skips between one-shots.

**DISCLAIMER:: I don’t own Wentworth nor the characters. I’m just borrowing them to play for a little while.**

*********************

 

The H1 crew knew that maintaining the peace would imply more than just declaring it publically. Specially Bea was well aware of that fact. So far things had been running smoothly except for one thing: Tina and her fucking drugs. The rehab programs were working well in the prison and Bea and Kaz had cut off Tina’s supply as much as they could. Now that Jake Stewart was in prison himself and no longer in Wentworth, Tina’s supply had taken a significant blow. Bea and Kaz were making sure the blows kept on coming but the bitch and her crew were trying to resist, even though her _‘clients’ list’_ had become very short. The rest of the prison had turned their backs on Tina. The women wanted peace as much as Bea and Kaz did and they were sick of what the drugs did to their fellow inmates.

But that Wednesday afternoon something happened. Something that hadn’t happened in months. Everyone was spooked when after so many months of silence, the siren of the panic button rang across the prison. The screws instantly got working on securing the prison and leading the women back to their units for lockdown.

Fortunately, the H1 crew had stayed inside that day, working out in the indoors gym and the going back to their unit because it was a little too chilly outside. Boomer had popped outside for a smoke but she had returned already by the time the siren rang.

“The fuck’s goin’ on?” Boomer asked, raising her voice to be heard over the siren.

All the women shook their heads, both confused and scared by the unknown. The panic button had gone silent for months; there was no need to.

When the siren stopped a minute later they all approached their unit gate, which had been closed by Linda Miles. They saw the screws running around talking in their radios but they couldn’t actually hear anything.

“Somethin’ must’ve happened,” Liz thought out loud, not really expecting an answer.

“Someone must’ve pressed the panic button. But why?” Maxine wondered out loud as well.

 _‘Fuck! An’ I thought the peace would at least last a while longer,’_ Bea thought to herself and rested her forearms between the bars of the gate.

“Let’s not jump to conclusions, babe,” Allie said as she stood next to her girlfriend and leaned against the gate.

“Did I say that out loud?” Bea asked. She hadn’t realized she had. Her eyes kept looking at the screws going back and forth, she wasn’t looking at her crew.

“You did, hon,” Maxine replied and placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Allie’s right. Don’t stress yourself out until we know what’s goin’ on.”

“I’m not,” Bea reassured them and shook her head. “It was just a thought, nothin’ else.”

“Why don’t we have a cuppa and try to relax, everyone?” Liz suggested.

The women gravitated towards the table as Liz and Maxine made tea for everyone. Bea lingered at the gate for a minute before joining them. She sat next to her girlfriend and their hands automatically met over the table, offering silent support. The blonde gave her a reassuring smile, as if saying it would all be alright. Bea nodded back. Sometimes they didn’t need words to communicate so Bea simply scooted closer and leaned her head down onto the blonde’s shoulder. The wheels in her mind were already turning but she tried to distract herself.

It was an hour before dinner time when the lockdown was over. As soon as the H1 gate was opened by one of the screws, no one they could get information out of, Bea stood up from her seat and put on her hoodie over her usual teal long-sleeved t-shirt.

“I’m gonna go see Kaz,” she whispered to Maxine. She didn’t want her friends, and specially her girlfriend, to worry.

“Why?” Maxine asked.

“To find out what happened,” Bea replied as it was obvious.

“Alright. Let me go with ya,” Maxine said and left her magazine on the table before standing up.

“No, it’s okay, Max. It’ll be fine, ya just keep an eye on everythin’ ‘round here, ‘kay?” Bea waved her off, not worried at all.

But Maxine stood her ground.

“You’re not going all alone, Bea. Kaz may not be a danger anymore but it’s a long way to H3,” the dark-haired women insisted. “And after this afternoon, we’re stickin’ to the _‘no one goes anywhere alone’_ rule more than ever. Your rule, Bea.” Maxine gave her an appointed look.

“I’m just gonna go have a chat with Kaz,” Bea hissed, insisting her friend to stay. She wanted Max to stay in case anything happened and the crew needed protection. She didn’t want to leave all that responsibility to Boomer because it wasn’t fair.

“Bea Smith, I’m going with you,” Maxine insisted with a determined look on her face. Their nerves were all on high alert and she wasn’t about to fold to Bea’s hard-headedness.

Bea threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

“Fine. Let’s go,” the redhead conceded and headed out of the unit quickly.

Maxine sighed and followed her best friend, quickly catching up to her.

“Breathe, Bea. I can see the tension in you from the next country,” Maxine whispered as they walked side by side.

“I’m not tense. I’m just…cautious,” Bea replied sincerely.

“Cautious? And you wanted go all alone to wander around the prison? Really?” Maxine asked in disbelief.

“Just wanted to go and come back quickly without makin’ too much of a big deal. I know how to get to H3 without bein’ seen,” Bea admitted.

“Allie’s gonna kill you if you didn’t tell her,” Maxine commented.

“She knows, don’t worry,” the redhead revealed.

Maxine nodded her approval.

When they stood at the H3 gate, they could see Kaz sitting on the couch reading a book and some of the members of her crew had already noticed them. Still, Bea cleared her throat.

“Mind if we come in?” Bea asked when Kaz looked up.

“Ladies, please do come in,” Kaz said politely. She looked at her crew. “Girls, why don’t you give us a minute?”

The women quickly scattered and Kaz motioned them to sit across from her so they did.

“You two are here to ask about this afternoon, I imagine?” The older woman asked. If she was honest, she had been expecting the visit.

“Yeah. Ya know anythin’?” Bea asked.

“All I know for now is that someone pushed the panic button in the showers’ block,” Kaz replied and shook her head, frowning. “I’m keeping my ears open but I don’t know more, for now.” She leaned forwards, resting her elbows on her keens. “I may get somethin’ from a familiar source later,” she added in a whisper.

“Miles?” Bea mouthed without actually making a sound.

Kaz gave a slow short nod.

“‘Kay. Thanks, Kaz,” Bea nodded and stood up. “If ya need anythin’ or hear anythin’…”

“I’ll let ya know. Don’t worry,” Kaz said. She knew that Bea probably had the same suspicions that she had. And if they were proven to be correct, then they would have to act, together.

 

*********************

When Bea and Maxine entered their unit again, their friends were gathered around the living room and greeted them, warm as ever. Bea sat on the couch next to her girlfriend, automatically leaning against the blonde.

“You two went off to talk to Kaz?” Allie asked her, curious.

“Yeah, we did,” Bea replied and that got the attention of the other women.

“So what did Kaz say?” Doreen asked.

“That for now, she really doesn’t know shit except that the panic button was pressed in the showers block. That’s it,” Bea answered simply and shrugged.

“That it? Nothin’ else?” Boomer asked and when the redhead shook her head she snorted sarcastically. “Some Top Dog, aye? Can’t even find out shit.”

“Yeah, well, her job now,” Bea told her and shrugged again. “I may be willin’ to help in order to keep the peace but I ain’t gonna do her bloody job. I fuckin’ quit, remember?”

“Aye, Bea, I ain’t sayin’ that,” Boomer said and held out her hands in a sign of surrender. “Just sayin’, ya know?”

“I know, Booms. I know,” Bea sighed. “But I can tell Kaz’s got the same suspicions I do.”

“And what’s that, love?” Liz asked, half-dreading to hear the redhead’s answer.

“Either someone got bashed, for some reason. Or…worse,” Bea gave them a somber look and they all understood.

“Bloody hell, not again,” Liz breathed out.

“Shit,” Doreen added.

“If that were the case, then I believe it should be easy to find the perpetrator,” Sonia spoke up suddenly, a calculating look on her face. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but there aren’t many women in here willing or capable of committing such heinous act. Right?”

“There are a few but not many that actually dare,” Maxine replied with disgust. “Specially not with Bea and Kaz allied together.”

“Yeah. And pretty much most of ‘em are in the other block, they really don’t mix with us in general too much,” Doreen added.

Bea rested her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands.

“But we know there are a few in gen pop who **are** capable,” the redhead commented, the wheels in her mind spinning faster.

“Oh, shit. Fuck!” Maxine rubbed her face tiredly. “Are you thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’, Bea?”

“Afraid so,” Bea confirmed. “But let’s think of all the angles. What if it was just a bashin’?” She wondered out loud because she really didn’t want to think about the other option.

“If the person has somethin’ written on their forehead then it was Kaz,” Allie commented, almost casually. When her friends and girlfriend looked at her, she shrugged. “Just sayin’, it is what she usually did.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks,” Bea told her and nodded. Then she shook her head and sighed. “Fuck this shit. I’m not worryin’ ‘bout this ‘till I got somethin’ to worry ‘bout.” She turned to the blonde by her side. “Gonna go take a nap. Feel free to join or not.”

Bea stood up and went straight to her cell and closed the door behind her. The rest of the H1 crew shared looked of concern, wondering if Bea was truly okay or not.

“Don’t worry, ya lot. She’s fine,” Allie said and stretched her arms and neck. “And ya heard her, nap time,” she added as she stood up. Allie smiled at her friends before leaving them, Boomer’s cat-calls following all the way to her girlfriend’s cell.

But Bea wasn’t lying down when Allie closed the door of the cell. Her beloved redhead was sitting up against the wall with her sketchbook and she was drawing something.

“Guess you’re not really sleepy, are ya?” Allie asked and kicked off her shoes. She sat on the foot of the bed and tilted her head back so it was touching the wall. The blonde observed her lover for a moment: Bea’s knees were bent up and her sketchbook was resting against them so Allie couldn’t see what she had been drawing.

“Nah. I just wanted to be alone and undisturbed for a little bit,” Bea replied and closed her sketchbook. She leaned her head back and sighed.

Allie eyed the sketchbook for a moment and debated with herself. A part of her was dying of curiosity; she wanted to see what Bea had drawn because she loved her love’s skills. But the other part of her didn’t want to ask because she knew how Bea never let anyone see her sketchbook: it was private, just for herself. And Allie wanted to respect that. The blonde forced her eyes to look away from the sketchbook and to focus on her own hands.

“…Are ya really okay, Bea?” Allie asked. She decided to focus on making sure her girlfriend was truly okay.

“Yeah, I am,” Bea replied and nodded, a small smile spreading across her face. “I promise. I’m not stressin’ ‘till I have somethin’ to worry ‘bout. It ain’t my job anymore,” she added sincerely.

“Okay, that’s good,” Allie nodded in approval because she knew the older woman was telling her the truth.

Bea wasn’t stupid. She had noticed Allie’s curiosity over her sketchbook. She knew the blonde would never ask, and Bea loved her even more for that. No one had ever respected her privacy so much before.

“Here…” Bea held out the sketchbook to her girlfriend. “Stop tryin’ so hard not to look, love,” she added with a smile.

Allie took the offered book and placed it on her lap. A part of her wanted to open it and take a look. But the other part of her refused to pry into her beloved’s privacy like that. So she shook her head as her rational side won.

“Don’t need to. Thanks, baby,” the blonde stated and returned the book to its owner.

“Ya sure?” Bea asked as she took her sketchbook back.

“Yeah. But I reserve the right to take a look at what ya make in art class,” Allie told her cheekily.

“Still haven’t made anythin’ worth lookin’ but deal,” Bea chuckled.

“Told ya, the offer to let ya draw me naked still stands,” Allie added and winked as her lover snorted.

“Bloody perv,” Bea laughed.

 

*********************

 

They were having dinner later that night. The H1 crew were having a peaceful moment when the noticed Bea sitting up straight on her seat and staring across the room.

“What’s up?” Allie asked in a low voice.

“Nothing. Don’t worry,” Bea whispered and continued eating her food.

“Bea,” Liz called out to get the redhead’s attention.

“I’ll tell ya lot later, Liz,” Bea said, her eyes telling her friends to remain quiet for the moment. She took one last bite of her meal and leaned to her right, closer to Maxine. “Ya done?”

“I am,” Maxine replied and sipped her orange juice one last time.

“Good. Then follow me,” Bea said as she stood up, her friend following along. “We’ll meet ya all back in H1,” she told them.

The women stared at their friends as they left and couldn’t help to notice Kaz leaving her table not a minute later, alone.

Bea and Maxine were waiting outside of the cafeteria and expected Kaz to join them. And when the blonde did so they started walking in the direction of their units. H1 was closer so they hurried inside to talk.

“Did ya find anythin’, Kaz?” Bea instantly asked.

“Yeah, I did. The woman who got bashed in the showers block in Kelly Morton, from C block,” Kaz replied and frowned when she saw recognition in the redhead’s eyes and Maxine’s too. “You know her?”

“Yeah, I do. But why would she be in our showers block?” Bea wondered out loud.

“She was moved to H2 a few months ago. How do you know her?”

“She was in the rehab program, I knew her ‘cause of that. She’s been clean for a couple of years as far as I know.” Bea and Maxine shared a look.

“Do you think she maybe relapsed?” The second-in-command asked, knowing it would cross Bea’s mind.

“There’s a chance but I don’t know. I haven’t talked to her in a while,” Bea replied and shrugged.

“I don’t think she did. I didn’t hear she was on the gear. But maybe our suspicions were right and Tina’s involved. We both know she’s gettin’ desperate,” Kaz said. “I made a deal with Miles so we can sneak in to see her, we should hurry.”

Bea and Maxine simply nodded.

It took a bit of sneaking around but they managed to enter the medical room. The young woman who was lying on the bed, badly bruised, seemed frightened when she saw the Top Dog and Queen Bea enter the room.

“Hey, Kelly, it’s been a while,” Bea told her in a friendly manner. She didn’t want to scare the poor girl.

“Bea…Kaz…” Kelly shook her head as her eyes became frightened even more. “I’m sorry, Bea. I’m so sorry.”

“Why are ya sorry, Kelly?” Bea asked her as she and Kaz approached her slowly.

“I didn’t want any troubles, I’ve been keepin’ clean. I kept my promise to you, Bea. But now…” Kelly’s brown eyes suddenly filled with tears and she tried to wipe them away, wincing in pain as she did so.

“Kelly, it’s okay, ya didn’t do anythin’ wrong,” Bea reassured her as best as she could.

“You’ll be fine, kiddo. We’re here to help,” Kaz told her gently.

“You are?” Kelly asked in disbelief.

“‘Course we are. That’s why we need to know what happened to ya, Kelly,” Bea told her. “So we can help ya.”

“We will do everything we can, kiddo,” Kaz echoed.

“It was Tina. She and her crew cornered me in the showers, demanded money of me. Told her to fuck off, I’ve been clean for two years. But she freaked out and started beatin’ me up, saying she needed money and she was gonna get it either way,” Kelly told them. “I barely managed to hit the panic button and they left.”

Bea and Kaz shared a look. They were right: it was Tina. And they would have to deal with her.

“Okay, Kelly. Here’s what you’re gonna do,” Bea spoke firmly. “Tomorrow morning you’ll ask to talk to the Governor. And ya’ll tell her everythin’, ‘kay? And you’ll tell the Governor you want to be put in protection. ‘Kay?”

“But what about…but the rules…” Kelly’s eyes looked back and forth between the two women in charge.

“It’ll be our little secret, Kelly, don’t worry,” Kaz reassured her honestly.

“You gotta look after yourself, Kelly. So ask to be put in protection, the Governor will if ya tell her why. Once you’re safe, we’ll deal with Tina,” Bea promised. The situation with Tina had gone on for far too long and it was time they put an end to it.

“Okay, Bea, I will. And I won’t tell about seein’ you two,” Kelly promised. She respected and trusted Bea Smith: the woman had helped her get into the rehab program to get clean. She wasn’t sure what to think of Kaz being the Top Dog but she would always have the utter most respect for Bea Smith.

“Thanks, Kelly. Try to rest, ‘kay?” Bea told her.

“We’ll take care of things, kiddo. You just rest,” Kaz added gently.

Maxine was waiting for them outside and the three women hurried to return to H1, which was closest.

“Let’s have some tea and talk,” Bea muttered as they walked back into the unit. The rest of the H1 crew had returned from dinner already and they were spread around the living room. “Ladies, could you all give us a minute, please?” Her tone was firm: a request they couldn’t really refuse. She noticed her girlfriend was on the couch reading a book so she stepped next to her and bent over, as the other women went to their cells. “Your choice whether ya wanna stay or not,” she told her.

Allie gave her a raised eyebrow, a hint of a smile on her lips.

“Pretend I don’t exist, babe,” she said and relaxed on the couch, feet up on the coffee table.

Bea walked off towards the kitchen, muttering something along the lines of _‘bloody impossible to ignore’_. Allie and Maxine bit back their laughter as Kaz shot a look of disbelief at the second-in-command. The redhead was making tea so she didn’t notice Maxine giving Kaz a subtle nod and Kaz rolling her eyes because she couldn’t fucking believe how adorably disgusting the two of them were. It was both adorable and slightly disturbing. Yes, her relationship with Allie was broken but Kaz’s feelings hadn’t changed: she loved Allie like a daughter. So it was a little disturbing to see the young woman she considered her daughter being all adorable with her girlfriend. But she wasn’t about to say a thin: she knew she didn’t have the right anymore. And in the end, all that mattered to Kaz was that Allie was happy and well taken care of with Bea Smith and the H1 crew.

Bea placed three cups of tea on the table along with spoons and the sugar jar.

“Fuck,” she sighed as she poured some sugar into her tea. “Fuckin’ Tina.” She could feel the anger boiling in her stomach but she was trying to ignore it.

“So it was Tina?” Maxine asked, since neither Bea nor Kaz had said a thing all the way back to H1.

“She’s desperate for money and graspin’ at straws,” Kaz confirmed. She frowned. “It’s stupid. Why would she want money if her supply is almost run dry?”

“To bribe a screw? Pay for a bigger supply?” Bea guessed and shrugged her shoulders, not getting it either.

“Did Kelly accept the deal you two planned?” Maxine asked.

“Yeah, she did,” Bea replied with a nod. “The Governor won’t have another option but to place her in protection and slot Tina.”

“The question is, what’s gonna happen once Tina gets out of the slot?” Kaz wondered out loud. A thousand different thoughts were running through her head and she just didn’t know what to think.

“Well, that’s your decision to make, Kaz,” Bea told her, as firm and gently as she could. When the blonde looked at her she sighed. “Ya wanted the job, now ya gotta deal with it. And the job’s a bitch.”

“That’s fuckin’ comforting, Bea. Thanks,” Kaz commented with an eye roll.

“I’m bein’ bloody honest, Kaz, so stuff the sarcasm,” Bea shot back with her own eye roll. She leaned back on her chair and rubbed her head with her hand. “The question is, Kaz…What are ya willin’ to do? Are ya ready to do what it needs to be done? To actually **be** the Top Dog? ‘Cause flash news for ya, the bitches like Tina? The fuckin’ bottom feeders? The assholes like Juice? The bitches that plot and scheme, like the Freak? There will **always** be some around. And ya gotta be ready, Kaz.”

“You’re just the fuckin’ Queen of Positive-land, ain’tcha, Bea?” Kaz chuckled sarcastically.

“Yeah well, a very perceptive woman once told me I didn’t rule by charm and that’s fuckin’ true, Kaz,” Bea tried not to smile at the memory. A not-so-subtle snicker reached her ears from the couch and Bea had to bite her cheek to not smirk. “The point is… What kind of Top Dog will you be, Kaz? And **that’s** how you will deal with Tina.”

“I fucking hate this,” Maxine muttered, tired of all the bullshit. “But I don’t think you will have much of a choice. You’re gonna have to punish Tina for breaking the rule,” she said, as always being the voice of reason. “If you let it go or are indulgent…it’ll be worse later.” She had learnt that the hard way. “Tina’s not gonna stop.”

Bea nodded her agreement. She didn’t like it either, no one did, but unfortunately it had to be done.

“It’ll be your decision, Kaz, but I’ll back you up,” the redhead said and didn’t miss the surprise and relief in the older woman’s eyes.

“You will?”

“Promised I would and I will. We agreed. And I learnt the hard way that no one can do this alone, Kaz. So I will.” Bea snorted. “Unless ya decide to kill the bloody bitch. Won’t stand in your way but can’t back that up,” she joked darkly.

“And give her the satisfaction? Never,” Kaz snorted back. “Okay, for now let’s make sure Tina gets slotted and we’ll have time to decide what to do.”

“Sounds good,” Bea agreed and Maxine nodded her agreement as well.

“Count will be announced soon. Better head back.” Kaz drank the last of her tea and stood up. “Have a good evening, ladies.”

“You too,” the two leaders of H1 echoed.

Once Kaz left, a pensive silence fell over the unit as both Bea and Maxine contemplated the events of the day and the conversation they just had.

“No matter what, you know I’m by your side, Bea,” Maxine spoke, calm and decided. “I know you don’t want me to get involved but you can’t ask me to not want to protect you. I will not stand by and leave you alone in this, Bea. You need someone to watch your back.”

“You don’t have to, Max,” Bea remarked calmly.

“I want to.” Maxine looked at the redhead by her side and smiled. It was that they were part of the H1 family but from the moment they had become friends it had been them, sisters in arms, always. Them against anything. “We promised, remember? Back then when it was just you and me? So no, don’t ask me to back off, Bea.”

Bea stared back for what seemed an eternity. She could feel a tear prickling the corner of her eye because yes, she did remember their promise. They had been alone back then, just them against the world. Sisters against anything. They had formed a sisterhood that neither of them ever thought they would find. Bea wanted to honour that and if she was honest, she always needed Maxine by her side.

The redhead leaned against her best friend’s shoulder and Maxine instantly wrapped her arm around Bea’s shoulders.

“You’re the best sister I could have wished for, ya know, Maxie?” Bea said, her voice full of affection for the taller woman.

“I know,” Maxine replied, not-so-humbly, which made them both laugh. She squeezed Bea gently. “So are you, Bea.” The dark-haired woman smirked and looked over to the couch, where Allie was clearly pretending to read her book. “Guess that makes ya my sister-in-law!” She called out, her laughter obvious in her voice.

“Maxine!” Bea hissed, embarrassed, as she straightened on her chair. She glared at her best friend.

“Not official ‘till Bea puts a ring on it,” Allie chimed in innocently as she passed the page of her book, not once looking up but she was obviously smirking, smug and cheeky as ever.

Bea placed her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands.

“Why do I put up with ya lot?” She wondered out loud.

“Well, Maxie’s your sister and I’m your lover so it’s kinda obvious why,” Allie commented casually.

Bea groaned again as both Allie and Maxine laughed.

Later that night Allie hummed Beyoncé’s song all the time until they went to bed. A part of Bea was embarrassed but the other part of her was amused. She knew her girlfriend was just trying to get a rise out of her and she was trying to not give her the satisfaction. But it was a hard when Allie was acting so adorably annoying.

“Oh, quit it, will ya,” Bea grumped as she changed into her pijamas.

“Sorry but that song’s so catchy,” Allie laughed as she changed into her own pijamas.

Bea rolled her eyes, muttering to herself something along the lines of _‘cheeky bitch.’_ The redhead laid down on her bed and settled against the wall as usual.

“Hey…baby,” Allie called out gently as she pulled the covers back and slid next to her girlfriend. “Ya know it was a joke, right? I didn’t mean anythin’ for real or to annoy ya. I’m sorry,” she apologized honestly.

“Don’t apologize, I’m not upset,” Bea said as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman and pulled her close so they were spooning. “Was just a little embarrassed, that’s all,” she admitted. “But I love you, Alliecat, so I’ll let it slide,” she joked.

“Phew! Thanks, I was scared for a moment there,” Allie teased with mock-concern. She snuggled back further against her girlfriend. “…I love ya too, baby.”

*********************

Bea’s and Kaz’s plan had worked and Tina had been slotted for at least two weeks while Kelly had been placed into protection. So they had a while to think what to do.

Franky had gone to visit Boomer that week. She tried to alternate between visiting Bea and Boomer because she didn’t want to favourite one over the other. Boomer had updated her on everything going on and Franky couldn’t help to think that maybe she would have to make time that week to visit Bea as well. She was still trying to get that join visit so she could meet the famous Allie Novak.

Just as she reached her car in the parking lot her phone chimed in with a text. Franky waited until she was sitting inside her care to pull out her phone. She couldn’t help to smile when she saw it was a text from Bridget, inviting her over that night. They both had been busy with work lately and hadn’t seen much of each other except for passing moments. It was good to know Bridget missed her as much as she missed her.

After sending a positive response Franky left her phone on the passenger seat and started the car, a stupid love-sick grin on her face. Sometimes she couldn’t believe she was so damn whipped…not that she minded one bit.

 

*********************

 

The entire H1 crew had noticed just how radiant Bea looked lately. The redhead kept up her Queen Bea image, yes, but they could see vitality, a glow in their friend that they **never** saw before. That no one had **ever** seen before. None of them brought it up in front of their friend, of course but they were happy to see such a positive change in Bea.

Maxine was convinced that it was the combination of having Allie with their **‘salon’** and the art classes. Bea had never been so, ironically, **free** to do whatever she wanted and to learn and just **be** herself before. It was both ironic and sad.

Sonia had finally been released and she had promised to stay in contact. No one expected her to but it was a nice gesture of her. So now Liz was alone teaching Boomer how to knit while Doreen watched and commented. Slowly but surely Boomer was progressing quite well. Maxine had awoken from her nap (she was almost all cured but the treatments still tired her out a little) and was making herself some tea to eat with her snack.

The only ones not present at the moment in the unit were Bea and Allie and no one knew where they were. But they weren’t worried because they two women had gone off together.

Maxine had just sat by the table with her tea and smack when she heard voices floating into the unit.

“You’re so full of shit!” Bea’s laughter floated through the unit as she walked inside, followed by her girlfriend.

“I’m not shittin’ ya, Bea. That’s what happened!” Allie laughed back. “That’s how it ended!”

Bea shook her head in disbelief as she walked over to the table and placed a small brown paper covered rectangle on it. She looked back at Allie, her disbelief ad outrage clear on her face.

“Seriously? That’s how it ended?” She asked.

“Yeah! Told ya it was a shitty ending!” Allie sat next to Maxine and smiled at the taller woman. “How are ya, Maxie? Had a nice nap?”

“I’m good, feeling great,” Maxine replied, content. “What’s got Bea so surprised?” She asked, curious.

“We got talkin’ about a movie. I explained it all to her and now she’s surprised the endin’ was so fuckin’ shitty. I told her it was,” Allie summarized and shrugged.

“Still makes no bloody sense,” Bea concluded with a shake of her head.

“I know!” Allie agreed vehemently. “It was an absolute disappointment!” The blonde grinned. “I almost threw a beer can at the telly. Kaz smacked it out of my hand and then smacked me in the head,” she laughed. “In my defence, I was really cross.”

Bea shook her head, a little smile pulling at her lips. She grabbed her little package.

“Ready to see your surprise?” She asked and motioned towards her cell with her head.

“Yes, please.” Allie stood up and walked to her girlfriend’s side. “It’s not lingerie, is it?” She asked in a low seductive voice.

“You fuckin’ wish,” Bea deadpanned and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. “Ya bloody perv,” she muttered as she marched right to her cell, biting her cheek to not smile. “Now I won’t give ya your surprise.”

“Oh c’mon! Was just a joke, babe!” Allie called out as she trailed after her girlfriend.

Maxine watched them disappear into Bea’s cell and laughed to herself. They were adorable.

Allie closed the cell door behind her and went to sit next to her girlfriend on the bed. Bea seemed a little sheepish and she was fidgeting with the package in her hands.

“You okay, Bea?” Allie asked.

“Yeah, I am. Here.” Bea presented the package to her. “I hope ya like it, beautiful.”

Allie took the 30x30 rectangular package and held it in her hands.

“What is it?” The blonde asked, curious.

“Open it and see,” Bea nodded. She was excited and a little bit nervous too. She hoped her girlfriend would like the present and wouldn’t think it was too cheesy.

Allie tore the brown paper up, tossed it aside and looked at her present. A deep gasp left her lips as she saw it was a small painting. Her eyes couldn’t believe what she was seeing!

“You did this, Bea? You painted this?” Allie asked, astonished by the incredibly detailed painting. In the middle of the small canvas there were two incredibly detailed seahorses swimming in the blue sea…tails linked as they swam around the coral reef…

“You wanted to see what I did in art class and they allowed us to take our paintings. I did that one for you,” Bea replied, a little sheepish. “Do ya…like it, Allie?”

“Oh, Bea…I fuckin’ love it!” Allie exclaimed, happy. She had to blink back tears of happiness as she stared at her amazing present.

“You don’t think it’s too…corny?” Bea asked.

“Fuck no! Not at all, Bea. It’s beautiful.” Allie’s right hand found its way to her girlfriend’s neck as she smiled. She pulled her redhead lover closer and rested her forehead against Bea’s. “It means somethin’ to us so it could never be too corny or anythin’ like that, ‘kay?”

“I’m glad you like it, Alliecat,” Bea said, smiling happily.

“God, I bloody love it, Bea!” Allie commented as she observed the painting in her hands and traced the lines in the canvas with her fingers. “I can’t believe you did this for me…”

“I wanted to do somethin’ pretty for ya…ya know.” Bea shrugged, trying to make it sound casual, like she hadn’t worked like crazy to make it. “Thought you could put it in your cell or in here. Whatever you want.”

“I think…I’d like it better here, if you don’t mind.” Allie stood up and placed it against the wall on the top shelf. “What’d ya think, baby?”

“I think it’s perfect, beautiful,” Bea replied but her eyes weren’t looking at her painting. She was staring right at her beautiful, amazing girlfriend. **‘You’re perfect,’** she thought to herself, not for the first time.

Allie chuckled and cocked an eyebrow at her beloved.

“Why, thank you, babe,” she said, coyly.

Bea froze for a second. The beginning of a blush was spreading over her cheeks and she could feel it.

“Said that out loud, didn’t I?” She asked, embarrassed. When the blonde nodded, clearly holding back laughter, Bea winced. “Need to get that under control,” the redhead muttered to herself.

Allie laughed and shook her head. ‘Adorable,’ she thought to herself.

“It’s fine, Bea. I appreciate the compliment anyway.” Allie winked. Her eyes met the painting once again, her coy expression turning blissful and right down in awe. “I really do love it. It’s bloody gorgeous. Thank you, Bea.”

“You’re welcome, beautiful. I’m glad you liked it, I didn’t know if you’d…ya know, remember,” Bea admitted.

“I do. I never forgot, baby,” Allie told her and sat as close as she could next to her beloved. She grabbed one of the older woman’s hands and entwined their fingers together.

“There’s somethin’ I wanted to tell ya. It’s nothin’ bad, I promise,” Bea hurried to reassure her. “I didn’t tell you before, when we talked ‘bout everythin’ related to when I almost died… Because I didn’t know how. But Ms Westfall helped me order my thoughts and to figure out how to tell you,” she explained.

“What is it, Bea?” Allie asked, wondering what could be left to say. They had spent countless hours, both alone and with Ms Westfall, talking about everything that had happened with the Freak and their encounters with her. They had talked and cried and even yelled together and they were better than ever for it.

“That day…when I laid there on the ground,” Bea begun to say and she felt her girlfriend gently squeeze her hand, a silent show of support. The redhead smiled because for once, she was talked about a good thing. “I was lookin’ up to the sky and I saw ‘em…”

“Saw what?”

“I know it was all in my head but I saw ‘em…the seahorses. Up in the sky…the clouds, the seahorses linkin’ tails,” Bea explained, a peaceful smile on her lips. “I…saw them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was all in my head, I already knew that. And Ms Westfall explained that sometimes, when people are in…situations like that, they see shit. It’s like their minds try to give them a comforting image or memory. Somethin’ like that.” Bea’s eyes locked onto her beloved’s baby blues. “My mind chose the seahorses linkin’ tails…”

“Linkin’ tails so they don’t lose each other,” Allie finished the phrase, her voice filled with emotion.

Bea’s warm hands cupped the younger woman’s cheeks and brought their lips together into a sweet loving kiss.

“You, Alliecat. You are the seahorses I saw,” the redhead said, suddenly choked off with emotion.

“We are, baby,” Allie said and held out her right hand, her pinky finger extended alone.

“We are,” Bea agreed. She separated her right hand from Allie’s cheek to link her pinky with Allie’s.

Neither woman knew exactly why but they just begun to laugh. Full-belly-laughs as they hugged and kissed.

It took what seemed like hours to finally stop laughing but when they did, the two women felt light and just happy. Happy to be alive, happy to be together…just happy. Which considering both women’s past, it was something a little bit strange but they weren’t focusing on that at the moment.

 

*********************

 

Franky and Bridget loved cooking together. It was one of their favourite activities together. And they had a lot of fun making some food and some cocktails. It was a beautiful night so they had set up the table outside in the backyard of Bridget’s house.

“That was really good,” Bridget commented and took a sip from her wine glass. It felt incredibly good to be able to relax after a week of work, have some good food and wine and spend time with the woman she loved.

“Yeah, it was,” Franky agreed. She slumped further on her chair after opening a second beer bottle. After visiting Wentworth she had spent the rest of the day reading papers, both for work and school, and she was more tired than she had expected. But she was never too tired to spend time with her favourite girl. Her blue eyes glinted as she stared at her girlfriend over her bottle.

“Are you tired?” Bridget asked. She had kicked off her heels as soon as she got home and had changed into her comfortable yoga pants and a purple tank top along with her sandals. It really had been a long week.

“Little. But I’m fine, Gidge,” Franky replied and grinned lazily.

“Long day at work?”

“Kinda. But let’s not talk ‘bout work, babe. If ya wanna talk then let’s talk ‘bout anythin’ else,” Franky suggested.

“Sounds like a good idea. Then, tell me, did you steal my favourite bed t-shirt?” The psych asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes because she knew that Franky had indeed taken her t-shirt.

“I may have…Why’d ya ask, Gidge?” Franky asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible and failing spectacularly. She wanted to laugh and was trying with all her might not to.

“‘Cause I want it back. It’s my favourite t-shirt,” Bridget replied with a shrug. Deep down she knew she wasn’t going to get it back and didn’t mind.

“Outch, sorry, babe. Already in my drawer,” Franky shot back and let her smirk free. She knew her girlfriend wasn’t actually mad with her.

Bridget chuckled and shook her head. Her girlfriend was incurable. They fell into a comfortable silence, the only noise was of the night in the yard. The night sky was filled with stars and it made a beautiful sight. Bridget loved those quiet moments when they just existed together.

“It’s beautiful up there, isn’t it?” Bridget asked but she didn’t expect an answer.

Franky on her end, didn’t care much for the night sky. For her, the most beautiful sight was sitting across the table from her and holding a glass of red wine. For all her cockiness and bravado, most of the time Franky couldn’t believe that this gorgeous, generous and all-around incredible woman loved her. But Bridget loved her so much…and Franky was so in love with her. She truly had never felt that way about anyone before. No woman had ever made her feel so damn much.

 _‘I’m startin’ to sound like Red,’_ Franky thought to herself and shook her head, a little grin spreading across her face.

Franky was Franky, though. And soon her thoughts went from loving to lustful. She **tried** to steer her thoughts away from that path but she couldn’t help herself: Bridget always looked sexy, no matter what but when she was wearing her tank-yoga pants combo she looked specially delicious. It had been well over a week since they last had sex and Franky would be lying if she said she didn’t miss it. Her eyes were locked onto her girlfriend’s collarbone and the beginning of her breasts when they older woman spoke.

“You’re drooling, Franky,” Bridget said calmly, although she wasn’t at all bothered by it.

“Yeah. So?” Franky licked her lips as she perved on her girlfriend openly.

“You’re unbelievable,” the psych shook her head and smiled. Bridget finished the last of her wine and placed her glass on the table before standing up.

“And you’re hot,” Franky shot with a lecherous smirk.

Bridget walked around the table and with a smirk of her own, straddled the brunette’s thighs, instantly wrapping her arms around Franky’s neck.

“Just hot?” She asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

Franky licked her lips as she stared at the gorgeous woman on her lap. Her hands grabbed the smaller woman’s hips and pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed together.

“My mistake. Sexiest woman in the world,” Franky corrected herself as she moved her hands down to capture her girlfriend’s ass, getting a bright grin from her.

“You always know how to stroke a girl’s ego,” Bridget chuckled.

“Just say the words and I’ll stroke more than you ego,” Franky shot back quickly.

Bridget kissed her then, an open-mouthed wet kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more. She rested her forehead against Franky’s when she broke the kiss.

“Fuck. Me, Franky,” she whispered, her lips brushing against her girlfriend’s as she spoke.

“Yes, ma’am,” Franky smirked right before kissing her girlfriend again.

 

*********************

 

Mr Jackson had to go get Bea Smith and Kaz Proctor from the yard during rec time. Tina Mercado had been released into gen pop the night before and she had already been bashed. No one knew who had done it and Tina hadn’t said a thing, of course. So the Governor wanted to talk to the two women in charge. Vera wasn’t stupid, though. She knew they weren’t going to actually tell her anything. But she had to try.

“Come in,” Vera called out when someone knocked on her door.

Will opened the door and poked his head in.

“Governor, Smith and Proctor here,” he told her.

“Let them in,” Vera nodded and put her pen down.

Will nodded and ushered the two women into the office. Bea had clearly been working out: she was wearing her typical cut-off t-shirt and her towel was hanging from her neck. Vera was, for a moment, surprised by how muscled Bea Smith had become. She had seen Bea before and after her attack and now she was more muscled and stronger than she ever was before. Kaz Proctor by contrast was a petite woman and standing beside Bea Smith she looked tiny. But her commanding presence matched the redhead’s and more than made up for her petite body.

In that moment, Vera was glad the two of them had united and had stopped fighting each other. Because the two of them, working together, had cleaned up the prison in just a few months….They made a formidable alliance indeed.

“Governor,” the two women echoed and almost nodded at the same time.

“Proctor. Smith,” Vera nodded.

“What can we do for ya, Governor?” Kaz asked as she stood in her typical stance: feet apart and arms slightly crossed over her stomach.

“Why’d ya call us both, Governor?” Bea asked right after. She seemed relaxed but her stance was always ready for anything: feet apart, muscled arms clearly displayed, hands in pockets and her hair pulled into a high ponytail.

Vera wasn’t surprised anymore that the Queen Bea/Top Dog alliance had worked so well: they formed an impenetrable wall.

“I’m going to be direct with you two,” Vera finally spoke, calmly. “Did you two bash Tina Mercado?”

“No we didn’t, Governor,” Kaz replied, her expression a little too innocent and almost amused.

“Wasn’t us,” Bea added, nonchalant as ever.

“And I suppose that if either of you knew who did, you wouldn’t tell me either,” Vera assumed. She was correct but she knew it had been them. No one else had the power to beat Tina Mercado up and get away with it.

“Sorry, Ms Bennett but I don’t know anythin’,” Bea said and gave a little shrug. She looked at the petite blonde standing next to her. “You?”

“Nada,” Kaz shook her head.

“Let’s cut the bullshit, ladies. It had to be you two,” Vera told them.

“We didn’t do anything, Ms Bennett,” Kaz replied.

“Slot us if ya want, Governor. But you ain’t gettin’ anythin’ from us,” Bea added, challenging as always.

Vera wasn’t stupid. She knew she couldn’t slot them without proof and even then… They hadn’t just cut off Tina Mercado’s supply, they had completely cut her entire crew off from the rest of the prison.

“Just answer me this…Who says Mercado won’t retaliate? What will you two do, then?” Vera asked.

Bea and Kaz shared a look at that and the two women nodded to each other.

“She won’t. We’ve got measures in place. But it wouldn’t be a bad idea to get rid of Tina for good,” Bea suggested.

“Let’s say…her crew gets separated into other blocks or transferred and Tina gets transferred to another prison,” Kaz suggested, a little too casually, and Bea nodded her agreement.

“Tina’s not gonna stop,” Bea added.

“I see…” Vera nodded as she understood what the two women were saying. It was as much of a confirmation that she was going to get from them. “It’s an interesting suggestion. Specially considering it wasn’t you two who bashed her,” she said, knowing it was bullshit.

“Tina’s a loose cannon.” The redhead sighed and relaxed her stance: she stood there less defensive. “We just want peace, Ms Bennett,” Bea told her honestly.

Vera nodded, actually considering the suggestion.

“Just humour me…Where were you two before rec time?” The Governor asked, just to push them a little bit. She knew she wasn’t going to get anything from the two.

“With my crew on clean-up duty at the kitchen,” Kaz answered easily. She and the Governor both looked at the tall redhead. Both women seemed expectant of what she would say.

“With Allie, in my cell, makin’ out,” Bea replied boldly.

“Jesus fuck, you two never stop, do ya? Always makin’ out like bloody teenagers,” Kaz muttered and shook her head.

“We were bored and had nothin’ else to do,” Bea justified with a shrug, a little smirk pulling at her lips. Vera was staring at them, wide-eyed.

“That’s not a fuckin’ excuse to act like bloody teenagers,” Kaz commented sarcastically.

“All contraire…that’s the perfect excuse,” Bea smirked openly, and smug.

“I’m starting to think Allie’s been a bad influence on you, Smith,” Kaz snorted.

“Oh the worst influence,” Bea chuckled.

Kaz snorted again and shook her head.

“Alright. That’s enough, ladies,” Vera finally said. She was bewildered by their attitude and banter but she was trying not to show it. “I will consider your suggestion. You’re dismissed,” she added hastily. She wanted them out of her office.

After Will Jackson took the women away, Vera grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Bridget. The psych didn’t take more than a minute to enter the office and Vera let out a deep breath she had been holding.

“What’s wrong, Vera?” Bridget asked as she closed the office’s door.

Vera gave her friend an exasperated and bewildered look.

“They stood there and bantered, Bridget. They fucking bantered,” Vera groaned, both annoyed and a little impressed at the sheer cheekiness. Specially coming from Bea Smith.

“Who bantered, Vera?” Bridget asked, confused but relieved that her friend was not having a break down. Apparently Vera only needed to vent a little.

“Smith and Proctor,” Vera replied with an eye roll.

Bridget’s eyebrows rose in surprise. She sat on the chair and leaned forwards, a little smile playing on her lips.

“Tell me everything.”

 

*********************

 

Mr Jackson had left them in the main hall and the two women continued walking together in silence. The little banter in the Governor’s office had been a ploy to troll the Governor. And it had succeeded.

“See ya later,” Bea finally said when they reached the H1 gate.

“Later,” Kaz nodded and continued on her way to H3.

Bea entered her unit and wasn’t surprised to see her entire crew waiting for her in their living room.

“You didn’t have to wait, ya know?” She said as she walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

“We wanted to know what happened with the Governor, love,” Liz told her.

“She asked if we bashed Tina. We said no. But she did listen to our suggestion,” Bea explained and shrugged as she leaned against the back of the couch and drank her water.

“So you played it all like you and Kaz planned, Bea?” Maxine asked.

“We did. And the Governor’s actually considerin’ our suggestion,” Bea replied with a nod.

“She is? Well, that’s good, isn’t it?” Liz asked. “If the Governor transfers Tina then we’ll get rid of her without more violence. Right?”

“That’s the idea,” Bea nodded. “It was the only peaceful solution we found. Tina’s fuckin’ crazy, she’s a loose cannon right now so all of ya, stay safe ‘till we can get her transferred. Kaz and I will keep eyes and ears open just in case.”

“I’m not judgin’ but wouldn’t your plan worked better if you and Kaz hadn’t bashed her?” Doreen asked, ignoring the warning looks from the women around the table.

“We didn’t actually bash her, Dor, for fuck’s sake,” Bea groaned and rolled her eyes at her. “She tried to lounge at me and I punched her. Once. I punched her once. Not my fault the bitch’s got a glass jaw,” she explained honestly. She wasn’t lying.

“She has half of her face all blue and purple. You seriously only punched her once?” Doreen asked in disbelief.

“Ask her. She was there,” Bea replied and pointed at Maxine with her hand.

“It’s true,” Maxine confirmed-

“I’m not judgin’, Bea. I swear,” Doreen promised honestly. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“Never thought she had a glass jaw,” Bea said.

“Weak ass bitch,” Boomer spit out.

“So Vinegar Tits’ considerin’ your suggestion?” Allie asked.

“She is and she won’t have much of a choice. Kaz and I are keepin’ the women in line but Tina’s a thorn on our asses that we just can’t get rid of. And now she’s desperate,” Bea explained. She shook her head and walked around the table. “Max, keep me company while I shower?” She asked as she marched towards her cell to grab her toiletries bag.

“Sure thing, Bea,” Maxine agreed and stood up.

“Want me to go with ya too?” Boomer asked. She went to stand up but Maxine shook her head and she remained in her seat.

“You should stay here, Boomer,” the dark-haired woman told her. “With them, just in case.”

“Yeah, Booms. You stay here with the girls,” Bea said when she came out of her cell.

Boomer got the unspoken message: protect the family. Bea and Maxine trusted her to protect the crew when they weren’t around. And it made her feel happy.

“Won’t move, Bea,” Boomer said firmly.

Bea shot her a grateful smile before leaving with Maxine.

Maxine sat on the bench while Bea showered. A few women had come and gone, shooting glances at Queen Bea before leaving. So for the moment they were all alone.

“You okay, Bea?” Maxine asked. No one enjoyed violence and she knew that Bea enjoyed it even less. So she wanted to make sure her best friend was okay.

“Yes. I am, Maxie,” Bea replied honestly from behind the curtain. “I don’t like it but…Bitch tried to bloody jump me. I defended myself.”

“I know. I honestly don’t understand what the idiot was thinking, trying to jump you when you were with Kaz and me,” Maxine wondered out loud.

“Tina’s lost her shit,” Bea muttered as she washed her hair.

Maxine heard her and chuckled, silently agreeing.

“So how was your art class, hon? You seemed very excited when you came back.”

“It was great! We’re learning so much, Max. It’s amazin’!” Bea replied happily from the other side of the curtain.

“That’s great to hear, love. I’m glad for you,” Maxine commented.

 

*********************

 

“Whatever you’re cooking, it smells great,” Bridget said as she approached her kitchen, where her girlfriend was cooking breakfast for the two of them. The psych finished buttoning her button down white shirt and kissed the taller woman on the cheek.

“Omelettes and thanks. Coffee’s ready, babe,” Franky told her and pointed at the coffee machine with her thumb.

“Great.” Bridget went to pour some coffee for herself. Usually she drank tea during the day but in the mornings she needed her coffee. Her girlfriend though probably drank more coffee than was humanly possible.

“How long ‘till ya got to leave for work, babe?” The brunette asked as she prepared the omelettes.

“An hour,” Bridget replied. “Want some coffee too?”

“Sure. These are almost done.”

Bridget took the two mugs of coffee to the table Franky had set up before starting to cook breakfast and took a seat. Franky followed holding their plates with their breakfast.

“What’s your schedule for today?” The blonde asked as she cut into her breakfast and brought a piece of omelette to her mouth. She practically moaned as she chewed and swallowed her food. “This is incredible, Franky. Thanks.”

“No problem. And I got a busy day ahead. Work ‘till lunch then classes ‘till four and then got to run to Wentworth,” Franky answered her lover’s question and then smirked. “Oi, maybe I can sneak into your office and we can get naughty,” she joked.

Bridget simply rolled her eyes at her although a little smile was pulling at her lips.

“Can’t believe you actually convinced Vera to let you do a joint visit,” the psych thought out loud in disbelief.

“There wasn’t much convincin’ goin’ on, Gidge,” Franky grinned. “Just caught ‘er in a good mood, that’s all.”

“Sure, Franky. You do realize that Vera is my friend and she’ll tell me everything, don’t you?” Bridget told her, smug and amused.

“‘Kay, ‘kay, I may have done some sweet-talkin’ and ass kissin’ to Vera. Ya happy?” Franky admitted reluctantly.

Bridget actually snorted at that.

“You sweet-talked and kissed Vera’s ass? **You?** ” She asked, not quite believing it.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Gidget,” Franky rolled her eyes and grumped. “Still got ‘er to agree,” she shrugged.

“Well, good luck,” Bridget told her honestly.

She wouldn’t break her patient-doctor confidentiality, not even for Franky. But she knew Bea was both nervous and excited to introduce Allie to Franky. Franky was one of her best friends, part of her family, and Allie was the woman she loved. Bea wanted them to get along. Bridget knew her lover would be on her best behaviour, for Bea, so she had high hopes.

 

*********************

 

The H1crew had left Bea alone waiting outside of the kitchen for Allie, since there were screws all around. They kept using the ‘buddy-system’ and probably would never stop. Because prison was prison and it was always better to be ready and as safe as possible.

So Bea leaned back against the wall, put her hands in the pockets of her teal pants (she was wearing a simple white long-sleeved t-shirt with a teal one on top) and waited. Her hair was hanging lose, fiery as always, and her t-shirts did nothing to hide her imposing (new) muscles. In fact, they showed off her muscles as much as her cut-offs did. Bea hadn’t done it intentionally: she had been working out a lot and lifting more than ever because it made her feel good. She liked it. So her t-shirts and pants were a little snug lately. Bea wasn’t complaining: she liked feeling so good about herself. And Allie wasn’t complaining either, not at all. Bea liked getting so much extra attention from her lover.

As usual, some of the women shot a few greetings her away and Bea responded in kind. Some avoided her eyes although the redhead could see their nerves at crossing paths with her. But she noticed something she hadn’t noticed before: some of the women were looking at her strangely. Bea frowned when she realized those women were checking her out. That, she didn’t like nor want. Bea didn’t want that. She only liked it when it was Allie.

But, as usual, everyone stopped looking at her when Bea set her face into a scold and crossed her arms across her stomach.

Allie smiled when she exited the kitchen and saw her girlfriend waiting for her but she grew slightly concerned when she saw the sour expression on her face.

“Hey,” she said and stepped beside the redhead. “You okay?” She asked, lowering her voice.

Bea’s expression relaxed and she held back the smile that was threatening to appear. Allie instantly noticed the change in her eyes. Bea nodded and straightened her posture, shoving her hands in the pockets of her teal pants.

The redhead tilted her head forwards and her girlfriend nodded.

The two women begun walking together, their elbows and shoulders brushing and they shared glances and sly grins as they made their way towards H1.

Bea noticed how a few women’s eyes swept over her body as she walked but they all looked away when she openly scolded once again. No one wanted to cross her.

“That expression again. What’s wrong?” Allie asked, keeping her voice low so no one would hear them.

“We’ll talk in H1,” Bea replied in a whisper.

Allie simply nodded. She felt comforted by the fact that Bea didn’t seem angry or upset, just merely annoyed.

Their unit was strangely empty but they headed straight to Bea’s cell to talk. The redhead closed the door and then leaned against the doorframe with a sigh. Now, alone with her lover, she suddenly felt silly for feeling that way.

“What’s wrong, Bea?” Allie asked and leaned against the sink.

“It’s stupid,” Bea muttered, feeling embarrassed all the sudden. She could feel herself blushing and she felt even sillier for the whole thing.

“If somethin’ is botherin’ you or annoyin’ you then it’s not stupid at all, Bea. Your feelings are never stupid,” Allie told her firmly.

“It’s just lately…I noticed some of the women…starin’ at me,” Bea pushed through her embarrassment.

“Staring…how, exactly? In a threatening way?” Allie asked. She wondered if they would have troubles so soon and for a second she was worried. But her worry turned into confusion when her lover blushed.

“No. In a…I think they were checkin’ me out!” Bea hissed, embarrassed and annoyed.

Allie’s mouth formed a perfect O and frowned as the words made sense in her brain.

“Oh…Okay… Yeah, well. You **are** sexy as hell, Bea,” Allie told her honestly.

“Makes me uncomfortable as fuck an’ that’s annoyin’. I don’t like it,” Bea admitted, her eyes fixed on the floor. “I don’t like people lookin’ at me that way…” She shrugged. “Except for ya, ‘course. I do like when ya look at me like that,” she gave a little smile at that.

“Oh, baby…” Allie walked closer and wrapped her arms around the older woman’s shoulders. Instantly Bea wrapped her strong arms around Allie’s hips and leaned into her comforting touch. Allie understood, of course she did. Bea Smith was highly attractive physically: she was tall, strong, muscled and very well proportionated. She looked incredible for her age (not that she was old) and her newly-found confidence made her even more attractive. But Allie also knew and understood how certain things that most people took for granted or didn’t care about were different for Bea and that in those moments, the redhead only needed support and have her feelings validated. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay, ya know?”

“Is it?” Bea asked, unsure.

“Yes, it’s okay, baby. I completely get it and the way you feel is completely valid,” Allie reassured her, firm and sincere. The blonde leaned forwards and pecked her girlfriend’s lips sweetly before resting their foreheads together. “No everyone feels comfortable, ya know? You’re not the only one, baby. Some people don’t feel comfortable with that sort of attention and it’s completely understandable.”

“What ‘bout you? You don’t seem uncomfortable,” Bea pointed out, wishing she was the same way.

“At the risk of soundin’ vain, I’m used to it,” Allie replied but there were no traces of arrogance or cockiness in her words. “In my…former line of work, ya get used to bein’ stared at like a piece of meat. Most times I don’t care or ignore it. But sometimes, it just makes me feel like punchin’ someone, ya know? Makes me angry, really fuckin’ angry,” she admitted and knew her beloved would get it.

Bea nodded her understanding and tightened her grip around the younger woman.

“You…don’t feel like that when I look at you, right?” She checked hesitantly.

“Jesus fuck, no!” Allie denied instantly and smiled at her lover. “Bea, baby…I **love it** when ya look at me like that.”

“Glad to hear that,” Bea finally smiled a little. “Guess I’m just gonna have to learn how to ignore it. Right?”

“Well, maybe you should talk about this with Westfall tomorrow ‘cause I’m sure she’ll be of more help than me, on this one,” Allie chuckled at her suggestion although she meant it. She didn’t know how to help her beloved to feel less uncomfortable.

Bea considered her lover’s suggestion for a moment and nodded.

“Yeah, I will,” she agreed and then smiled. “But you do help, Allie. You always help me so much. Don’t doubt it.”

“I don’t. But I know I don’t always have the answers, Bea. Which is why you should talk to Westfall,” Allie stated. “She’s been helpin’ ya so much, I’m tempted to make her somethin’ pretty,” the blonde joked and chuckled.

“What could ya make her?” Bea asked curiously.

“Don’t know… Write her a lesbian erotica short novel?” Allie laughed at the mere idea.

Bea groaned and tilted her head back against the door. That was disturbing on several levels, specially considering that Ms Westfall was her shrink **AND** dating one of her best friends.

“Don’t **ever** make that joke again, please,” the redhead pretty much implored her girlfriend.

“What? Ya don’t think I could write an erotica novel?” Allie gave a mock-gasp of shock.

“Oh, I’m sure you could. But don’t joke like that ‘bout my bloody shrink, please?” Bea begged her.

“Okay. Alright. Won’t do it again,” Allie promised as serious as she could.

They heard Mr Jackson calling their names and the two women shared a confused look before pulling apart and walking out of the cell.

“We’re here, Mr Jackson,” Bea told him and the man seemed relieved.

Will had been looking for them all over the damn place.

“What’s up, Mr J?” Allie said and smiled. She had come to like the screw after she had learnt everything he had done for Bea through the years and during their stay in the hospital. He had gone beyond his duty while they were in the hospital to let them talk on the phone. And Allie would always be grateful for that.

“Been lookin’ for you two,” Will told them.

“Us two? Why? What is it, Mr Jackson?” Bea asked. She felt a pang of fear in her stomach. Had something happened?

Will grinned openly, much to the confusion of the couple before him.

“You two got a visitor, Bea,” he said and had to hold back his laughter when he saw the words register in the redhead.

“Oh shit. Ya serious?” A wide-eyed Bea asked realization hit her.

“You two need to come with me,” Will told them and walked to the gate of the unit. “C’mon, ladies.”

The couple followed. Bea was surprised as hell and Allie was right down confused.

“Bea, what’s goin’ on?” The blonde asked as they followed the screw.

“I think…Franky came to see us,” Bea replied, still surprised because she had expected to at least get a heads up.

“What? Franky, your friend? Why am I goin’ too then?” Allie asked.

“I told her ya wanted to meet her and she said she wanted to meet ya too and that she’d try to get a joint visit. That was a few months ago so I totally forgot,” Bea responded honestly. “Guess she actually pulled it off.”

“So…wait…Your friend pulled this off…just to meet me?” Allie asked, baffled by the surprise.

“She wants to meet you, Allie. So…” Mr Jackson, who was leading them through the doors, was pretending not to hear them. Bea leaned closer to her girlfriend. “You don’t have to, if ya don’t want to, Allie.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Allie reassured her. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“So am I. Thought Franky would give me a bloody heads up or somethin’,” Bea explained.

Will cleared his throat lightly and the two women looked at him.

“From what I heard, it was a very last minute decision. But you didn’t hear it from me,” he said without really looking at them as he opened another door.

“Well fuck,” Bea muttered. As her surprise faded away, she was starting to feel excited, the excitement that accompanied Franky’s visits. She wanted to see her friend.

Allie noticed the change in her lover instantly. Bea was happy to see her friend and Allie would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious and excited and even a little nervous to meet someone who was so important for her beloved.

When Mr Jackson left them at the door of the visitors’ centre Allie decided to hang back for a moment in order to give Bea time to greet her friend, and also to get a good look at the famous Franky. The blonde leaned against the doorframe and followed her lover with her eyes as Bea approached the tall tattooed brunette, who quickly stood up to hug Bea. Allie gave her the once over and nodded to herself. Franky looked exactly how Bea had described her: cocky smirk on her face, tank top showing off her muscles and tattoos, black skinny jeans and biker boots… Allie couldn’t help thinking it would be an interesting meeting.

Bea and Franky were hugging, always happy to see each other. As usual lately, Franky pulled away first and looked at her friend with a sharp eye.

“The fuck you’re eatin’, Red? Ya gettin’ beefier every time I see ya,” Franky told her with an approving grin.

“Been workin’ out more than usual, now that I got the time,” Bea responded and shrugged.

“Well, fuck, you’re lookin’ fine, Red,” Franky smirked. “That your Blondie?” She asked and jerked her head towards the blonde, who was coolly waiting by the door, her eyes fixed on Bea.

“Yeah. Franky, be nice,” Bea hissed in warning as she waved her girlfriend closer.

“I’m always nice, Red,” the brunette bit back under her breath as her eyes swept over the approaching blonde. “Well, fuck, Red, she’s smokin’ hot.”

“Shut up,” Bea hissed and smiled when Allie stepped beside her. “Franky, this is Allie Novak, my girlfriend. And Allie, this is Franky Doyle, best friend, former Top Dog and all-around pain in the ass,” the redhead introduced with a wave of her hand and took a step back to take a seat.

“That’s cold, Red. Ya wound me,” Franky teased and held out her hand towards the blonde. “A real honour and pleasure to finally meetcha, Blondie.”

“Likewise, Franky,” Allie told her as they shook hands. “Good to finally put a face to the name,” she added as they broke the handshake and went to sit next to her lover.

“Oh yeah, Blondie. Likewise indeed,” Franky stated and nodded as she took her seat across the table. “Gotta admit I was dyin’ of curiosity for the chick who stole my Red’s heart,” she added, her evil smirk and blue eyes filled with mirth.

“Piss off, Franky. Don’t start,” Bea scolded because she **knew** that once Franky started running her mouth off, there was no stopping her.

“I’m bein’ nice, Red. Just like ya asked so bloody deal,” Franky laughed. “‘Sides, I bet your girl over ‘ere was just as curious. Right, Blondie?”

Allie bit back a smirk of her own.

“Yeah well, kinda impossible not to be,” she opted to say and shrugged. “The girls are always mentionin’ ya, sharin’ old stories.”

“You could’ve at least gave me a bloody heads up, Franky,” Bea muttered.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Red. Was a really last minute thing. Got to do a shit ton of ass kissin’ and sweet-talkin’ to Vera to get this approved,” Franky admitted.

“Oh shit! You’re on first name basis with the bloody Governor?” Allie asked the taller woman, keeping her voice low just in case.

“Well…” Franky shot Bea and look and when she redhead nodded subtly, she continued. “Gidget and her are good friends,” she explained with a shrug.

“Gidget?” Allie quickly put two and two together. “Oh! Right! Got it.”

“So yeah. Sorry ‘bout not givin’ ya a heads up,” Franky said honestly to her best friend.

“It’s fine. We were just surprised, Franky.”

“I figured you’d be. But enough ‘bout lil’ ol’ me! What ‘bout you, Blondie?” Franky smirked at her best friend’s girlfriend.

Franky leaned forwards and rested her elbows on the table, her blue eyes staring at the blonde as if she was puzzle.

“What ‘bout me, Franky?” Allie asked, mirroring the brunette’s position.

“Wanna know ‘bout ya, Blondie. What’s interestin’ ‘bout ya? What’s so attractive, so irresistible ‘bout ya that ya managed what no one else ever has?”

“An’ what’s that?” Allie asked, challenging the brunette even though she had figured out what she meant already.

“Get Queen Bea Smith to fall in love with ya,” Franky replied as if it was obvious, which it was. “Just who are ya, Novak? What makes ya special? What makes ya worth a damn?”

“Franky…” Bea growled in warning but her friend didn’t pay her any attention for once; she was too focused on the blonde, who was not intimidated or backing off.

“Well…” There was a confident look on Allie’s face as she leaned forwards again, as if she was about to share a juicy gossip. “Obvious good looks aside,” she said none-too-humbly. “I…” the blonde made a dramatic pause on purpose. “…Stopped and listened. And paid attention and just looked beyond the fact that she was the famous Bea Smith or Queen Bea. Whatever. Just looked at Bea.” Her expression had turned serious but open, sincere and no longer joking. “As for who I am or what past came before Bea or what makes me worth Bea’s time…Well, sorry but that’s somethin’ that only Bea’s allowed to know, Franky Doyle,” the finished, a calm and honest little smile spreading across her lips.

Under the table, Bea’s hand found Allie’s and she squeezed the hand gently in thanks. Allie simply entwined their fingers together, her eyes never leaving Franky’s, having a silent conversation.

“Well, fuck, Blondie. Ya give me an Oscar-winnin’ speech an’ now I can’t give ya a hard time,” Franky finally said, laughing and shaking her head at the couple.

“What? No smart-ass comment? No sarcasm? I’m hurt. I was promised a battle of wits,” Allie shot, smirking, a little smug.

“Don’t fuckin’ tempt ‘er, Allie,” Bea pleaded with her girlfriend with an eye roll.

Franky right down cracked up laughing whole heartedly.

“Fuck me an’ call me Shirley, Blondie’s a smart-ass!” The tattooed brunette laughed. “Nice! Seems like Red’s finally met her match, aye?! Bloody hell, you’re not what I expected, Blondie,” Franky confessed, still chuckling.

“What did ya expect? A boring blonde? Didn’tcha hear that blondes always have more fun?” Allie smirked.

“Touché, Blondie. Touché,” Franky conceded and held up her hands in surrender as she laughed.

As if on cue both Allie and Franky looked at Bea, who had remained pretty quiet for a few minutes. Bea gave them a look of mock-surprise.

“Oh ya two done talkin’ like I’m not even ‘ere?” Bea shot at them, cheeky and sarcastic. She wasn’t upset, not at all. In fact, she was glad her girlfriend and best friend were getting along so well. But she couldn’t stay behind, she had to keep up.

“Aaaww! C’mon Red! Don’t get snarky on us now, aye?” Franky goaded with a smirk, tongue pocking out from between her teeth.

“Nah, leave her. She’s sexy when she gets like this,” Allie commented with a smirk of her own, observing her girlfriend with sparkling eyes.

“Rein in the bedroom eyes, Blondie. You’re gonna make Red blush,” Franky told her teasingly.

“Can’t help it, dude. Just comes out naturally as soon as Bea walks into a room,” Allie told her, as if they were discussing about the weather.

Bea hung her head and groaned deeply. She could feel the blush threatening to appear on her face and she was trying to fight it off but she knew it was useless.

“Fuck off, both of ya. Knew ya two would drive me bloody bonkers,” she muttered under her breath.

The blonde and the brunette snickered because they could see Bea wasn’t actually upset.

“Sorry, babe. We’ll stop, promise,” Allie told her, sincere.

“I’ll behave,” Franky promised, only for her friend’s sake.

“Ya better or I’ll tell your girlfriend,” Bea mock-threatened and chuckled.

“Oh, that’s cold, Red!” Franky mock-gasped, her mouth hanging open and widened eyes. She looked at Allie. “Keep your girl in line, Blondie! She gonna tell on me!” She mock-accused.

“Sorry, Franky. Bea’s got the pants in this relationship,” Allie joked back and winked, getting a blush out of her girlfriend and a howl of laughter from the brunette.

“Why did I agree to this again?” Bea groaned, rolling her eyes at the two women.

“Franky here’s part of your family, I’m your girl and you were excited to have us meet each other,” Allie reminded her with a little nudge of her shoulder and a smile.

“Ya love us, Red,” Franky added, smiling as well. “And based on what I heard from the girls, you’re already part of the family, Blondie.”

“‘Course she is!” Bea stated.

“Not doubtin’ it, Red so don’t start swingin’ ya dick around,” Franky smirked and chuckled. “Just sayin’, heard lots ‘bout your girl and it’s all good.”

“Well, I do feel honoured,” Allie commented with a flutter of her eyelashes. She said as if it was a joke but in reality, she meant it. She felt truly honoured and blessed for having found the H1 family and having been accepted so easily.

“I do wonder… What’d ya hear ‘bout me, exactly?” Franky asked the blonde curiously.

“Well, lots…or at least most of your history with Bea,” Allie replied. “Since you two met to now.”

Franky smirked like the cat that got the cream and Bea’s eyes widened.

“Did Red tell ya exactly how we met?” Franky asked, full of mirth. “Her very first day in Wentworth?”

Allie frowned slightly as she tried to remember.

“I know she mentioned it but no, not really. Why?”

“Oh fuckin’ hell! Franky, no!” Bea warned as she slumped on her chair, resigned because she knew Franky would share the story anyway.

“I’m hurt Red! Ya never told her!” Franky laughed.

“Now I wanna hear that story,” Allie said.  
“Oi Blondie! You’re gonna love this story!” Franky smirked wider.

Bea sighed as her best friend launched into the story. She intercepted and commented from time to time but mostly she dedicated to bask in the two women’s laughter. They were getting along great and Bea couldn’t be happier… even if her predictions were right and they were bad for her sanity.

Other stories followed, it was unavoidable. And the three of them laughed and bantered back and forth the whole time. Although Allie refused to elaborate on how exactly she and Bea had met. She had only mentioned going to H1 to drop the message, she didn’t mention the shower. Franky had suspected there was more to it and she had goaded a little but Bea was not opening her mouth and Allie kept her mouth shut, for her lover’s sake not because she wasn’t shameless enough to share that particular story with Franky.

So when the end of the visit approached the three women were all spent from laughing so much. It had been a great visit, a total success.

“God, Red, so happy for ya,” Franky whispered in her friend’s ear as she hugged the older woman tight. “Blondie’s a keeper, aye.”

“She is,” Bea whispered back and smiled when Franky placed a sisterly kiss on her forehead. “You look after yourself, ya hear, jerk?”

“Always do and ya better too, ya crazy bitch,” Franky winked and they shared a chuckle. She finally let go of her best friend and looked at Allie. “Get over ‘ere, Blondie.”

Bea stepped back, happy to give them space to say goodbye, and smiled. Allie was a little surprised when Franky hugged her tight but she hugged the brunette back.

“Thank you, Allie,” Franky whispered to the younger woman. “Keep on makin’ my girl happy, ‘kay? And if Red gets all brooding Red again just call me,” added, only half-joking.

“You betcha, Franky,” Allie chuckled as they released each other.

Franky shot her a wink and grabbed her leather jacket from the back of the chair.

“Well, ladies, I’ll see ya soon. Blondie, sorry to inform ya that now I’m on your list of approved visitors so ya’ll be seein’ more of my sexy face,” Franky laughed. “And Red, call if ya need anythin’, ‘kay?”

“Sure will, Franky,” Bea nodded.

“You can visit me any time,” Allie told her honestly.

“Don’t do anythin’ I wouldn’t do, kids and adios.” Franky gave a little salute and walked towards the visitors’ entrance. She waved one last time as the screw unlocked the door for her.

“Don’t do anythin’ she wouldn’t do? Doesn’t seem like there’s much she wouldn’t do,” Allie giggled.

“That’s Franky,” Bea chuckled as they walked towards the door, the screw letting them though.

They spoke about mundane things as they walked back to H1. The unit was still empty and they wondered why but Bea wasn’t concerned at the moment. Bea leaned her butt against the table and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Allie stepped between the redhead’s legs and wrapped her own arms around the older woman.

“So…what’d ya think of Franky?” Bea asked, curious to know what her girlfriend thought.

“I think your friend Franky’s great, baby. I like her,” Allie replied honestly. “She certainly lives up to her reputation as an eternal flirt and tease,” she chuckled.

“You don’t know half of it,” Bea groaned. “Can’t fuckin’ believe she told ya that story,” she lamented, referring to her very first day in Wentworth. It was so embarrassing.

“I can’t fuckin’ believe that **YOU** never told me that story, baby. I’m hurt,” Allie laughed, completely amused by the story.

“It’s embarrassin’,” Bea stated.

“But bloody funny! Oh I can just picture your face in my mind,” Allie teased and laughed whole heartedly because she indeed could.

“Oh piss off,” Bea muttered half-heartedly, biting back a smile. She really couldn’t help it, whenever she saw her lover smile or laugh or just look at her, she smiled.

“Oi Bea…who would’ve thought, aye?” Allie smirked.

“Thought what?” Bea asked.

“On your very first day ya saw two chicks gettin’ it on, now you get it on with another chick,” Allie teased with a wide cheeky smirk.

Bea tried to hold back a chuckle but it was impossible. She shook her head at her girlfriend.

“You’re as bad as Franky, Alliecat,” the redhead told her. “I’m glad ya liked her, by the way. She really liked you too.”

“Did I get her approval?” Allie asked mischievously.

“You did. Told me ya were a keeper an’ all,” Bea replied, happy and proud. She cupped the younger woman’s face with her hands and brought their faces together. “I love you, Alliecat.”

“I love you too, baby,” Allie told her and their lips met in a sweet kiss.

They kissed sweet and gently, without hurry. Their arms tightened their hold around each other and smiled against each other’s lips, never breaking their kiss.

Wolf-whistles rang across the unit as the rest of the H1 crew walked in. Boomer and Doreen had been the two to whistle while Maxine and Liz were trying to hide their snickering like school girls.

Bea broke apart only to send a mild glare at her friends, not changing their positions.

“It’s just a bloody kiss. Grow up,” she shot at them and rolled her eyes.

“Oi, Bea! If ya two are gonna give a show, give a heads up and we’ll get snacks!” Boomer laughed.

Allie looked at the tall brunette over her shoulder and smirked.

“Booms, sweetheart, you wouldn’t be able to handle it!” Allie snorted and leaned further into her lover’s embrace, causing everyone to laugh, including Bea.

“Oh man, Blondie! Ya always crack me up,” Boomer laughed.

“So what were you guys doin’?” Bea asked. “You weren’t here when we came back from our visit.”

“We were in the library, hon,” Maxine replied as she went to sit next to them by the table.

“Yeah. Liz was showin’ me this book ‘bout knittin’ that was great!” Boomer commented happily.

“Your visit, love? You got visitors?” Liz asked at the same time and went to make tea for herself.

“Oh yeah…” Bea and Allie shared a look. “We had a joint visit…Franky visited us,” she revealed to her friends, who couldn’t hide their surprise.

“Really?” Doreen asked.

“Franky visited you two, love?” Liz asked.

“Yeah. She did,” Bea replied.

“And?” Boomer asked. “What happened? What’d she say?”

“Nothing. We had a nice chat,” Bea answered, hiding a little smirk which her girlfriend noticed.

“And I got to meet Franky!” Allie added with a wide grin.

“No way!” Boomer laughed gleefully. “How’d that go Blondie?”

“Went well, Booms. Franky’s bloody hilarious!” Allie laughed back.

“Tell us everything!” Their friends insisted. But Bea and Allie shared another look.

“Later, ladies,” Bea told them as she pulled apart from her girlfriend, entwining their fingers together and taking a few steps towards her cell. “Now, if you excuse us, we’ve got business to take care of,” she added and pulled her girlfriend along.

Allie smirked as she followed her lover. Looking over her shoulder, she winked and blew a kiss to their friends before closing the cell door behind her. She knew Bea just wanted to troll them a little bit, make them wonder. Allie and Bea shared another look and simply burst out laughing…

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit over the place...but bear with me please! Got a lot to include in this one and the next one before we start to jump into the far future with the 5th one-shot. This series is so not done yet! 
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who suscribed, who left kudos and comments. Thank you so much, guys! I love you all!


End file.
